Return of Evil
by SilentRemorse
Summary: Summary: A new evil has come to Dakota City, and it's not a Bang Baby. When Static, Gear, and their new partner, Mimic, run into Robin and the Teen Titans, they discover that this evil isn't so new, and that it means to use Dakota's Bang Baby population t
1. Chapter One

**Title**: Return of Evil  
**Summary**: A new evil has come to Dakota City, and it's not a Bang Baby. When Static, Gear, and their new partner, Mimic, run into Robin and the Teen Titans, they discover that this evil isn't so new, and that it means to use Dakota's Bang Baby population to take over the world. (_Static Shock/Teen Titans_ x-over; hints of slash)  
**Main Pairing**: Static x Gear x Mimic Secondary: Robin x Starfire (others may rise later)  
**Rating**: T for language, mentions of recreational drugs and sexual innuendos  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Static Shock_ or _Teen Titans_, someone else with a helluva lot more money than I do does, I just invited then over for a sleep-over. Mimic and Rip are mine, though, so hands off!  
**Notes**: Mimic is a character I created specifically for this story. Her powers consist of being able to copy the powers of other meta-humans/mutants/aliens she touches. Kinda like the Leech, except in Mimic's case, the "donor" gets to keep their powers. The powers she possesses in this story are: telepathy/telekinesis, "splitting" (or being able to split into several miniature versions of herself), and shrinking (making herself smaller). Rip is a bad Bang Baby that Slade recruits in the story, his power being inter-dimensional teleportation.  
**Timeline**: Virgil, Richie, Sera, and Rip are all 17. Beginning of the story takes place just after the end of Virgil, Sera, and Richie's junior year. 

**Chapter One **- Enter the Titans!

"Man, this is turning into one boring summer..." sighed a young blond teenager as he took off his helmet, wiping sweat from his brow. The blond looked no older than seventeen, his body lean and trim, covered in a hard green armor. He kicked his booted feet off the edge of a building whose roof he was currently occupying. The boots were equipped with a pair of jets that granted the blond the power of flight. On his back was a strange machine simply known as Backpack, the legs of the machine clipped around a slender waist and narrow shoulders.

A deep sigh brought the blond's blue-green eyes to the other occupant of the roof. It was a young African-American male, his black hair done in short dreads carelessly flopping over brown eyes so deep in color that they looked black. This teenager was no older than the blond seated beside him, but he was several inches taller, broader in the chest. The African's arms were well-built, shown off by the sleeveless black shirt he wore with a pair of blue and yellow pants. An over-sized jacket matching the pants rested next to the teenager. Over his face was a white mask, blue sunglasses trying unsuccessfully to hold back his mass of black hair.

"Man, Gear, if something doesn't start happening soon, I'm gonna go nuts," the black male, known as Static, groaned, flopping back on the roof, his arms stretched out on either side of him, dark eyes staring up at the stars. The view was interrupted when a face suddenly popped into view above him. The teenager yelped jumping up and would have fallen off the side of the building if the blond, Gear, hadn't caught his arm. "Mimic! Jeez! Don't sneak up on a man like that!"

The figure just giggled. It was a rather small girl, looking ill-proportioned to be a child, stubby legs covered in boots, a black skirt and a blue shirt completed the outfit. The chubby girl's brown hair fell down to her waist, stubby arms clasped behind her back. Her skintone was tanned, eyes dark brown and heavily lashed and lidded, giving the small, child-like girl a heavy exotic look.

"C'mon, Mimic," Gear rolled his eyes at the child, "Get back to normal." At the blond's words, other small, child-like figures, exact copies of the first one, popped out of random places on the building's roof. The copies then converged on the first one, all disappearing with a small burst of a smoke-like gas. When the gas cleared, a young Hispanic girl was standing in their place. She was the same age as the other two, long, toned legs shown off between where her short skirt ended and her knee-high boots began. The cornflower-blue shirt was held together by a gather over her breasts, the rest able to flow open, exposing her toned mid-drift. The girl's hair was a rich, deep brown, falling down to just below her waist. Dark eyes were thickly lashed and heavy-lidded, giving the taller girl the same exotic look the child-like creatures had.

"We gotta get," Mimic told the two, "One of my splits saw a new Bang Baby robbing Dakota's branch of Wayne Enterprises." Static and Gear looked at each other skeptically, but before a protest could be given, the machine strapped to Gear's back beeped, a camera extending up, looking at the three heroes. Mimic arched an eyebrow at the other two with a smirk. "See? It takes a while for Backpack to pick up on meta-human activity, while it's instantaneous with my splits."

"Sorry, Mimic," Gear apologized for the two as he threw out a surfboard, holding it aloft with the same type of jets that were in his boots. He offered a hand to Mimic, who accepted and stepped onto the board, wrapping her arms familiarly around Gear's waist. "We're still getting used to your splits." Mimic smiled, shaking her head slightly as the two took to the air, Static beside them on a metal disc charged to hold him in the air.

As the three flied through the air, Mimic filled them in on what her split had seen. Apparently, someone had decided to break into Dakota's branch of Wayne Enterprises, one of the worlds technology leader. There were many valuble inventions in the building, any one of them could be the Bang Baby's target. When they arrived at WE, Mimic split again, each split going into a different part of the building.

"Wonder how long it'll take her..." Gear looked worried over Mimic's welfare. Static was about to open his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when he was suddenly pitched into the air by a...green gorilla? Gear stared, dumbfounded, at the green ape. His mind instantly giving him a list of unlikely scenarios that would give a full-grown gorilla a green tinge to it's fur. "Static! You okay?" He was answered with a groan from his friend as Static picked himself up and glared daggers at the gorilla.

"Just peachy," Static replied, then gave the ape a cocky grin, "This has gotta be the Bang Baby Mimic told us about. Lets just hope that they have a demand for green gorilla fur, 'cause this guy just became a new winter coat!" With that, bolts of electricity shot from Static's hand, only to miss the ape when it was contained by a...a black forcefield? The bolt bounced around the bubble for a few moments before Static absorbed it into his body again.

Gear decided to take action and threw a Zap Cap, complete with capturing tendrils, at the ape. The Zap Cap connected and thick, tough tendrils wrapped around the enraged animal. Gear's whoop of victory was cut short as a beam of green light hit him dead in the back. Luckily, his armor absorbed most of the attack, but it still stung a little. He went to throw another Zap Cap towards the offender, only to find a pair of...wait...cybernetic arms? The cybernetic arms were wrapped around his own, holding them down and preventing him from throwing the Zap Cap.

"Titans! Stand down!" barked a very familar voice to Static and Gear. The two looked up as a slight figure walked from the shadows. This new character was dressed in a pair of green tights, a red shirt emblazoned with the letter 'R' on his chest, and a black cape. A black mask hid the boy's face, but, nonetheless, it was a face that the two heroes being held hostage knew well.

"Robin!" both Static and Gear exclaimed in surprised as the forcefield dissolved around Static and the cybernetic arms holding Gear retracted. The two stepped away from their fallen prisons to greet the boy they had worked with alongside Batman.

"Sorry about the attack," Robin said as he shook hands with the two Dakota heroes, "We were tracking down a man from our city that we believe came here. Allow me to intorduce my team." Robin then turned from them towards the group assembled behind him. The boy pointed to a girl wearing a blue-black cloak that covered most of her body from view, "This is Raven," his finger travelled to where the ape once stood, in it's place was a small green boy wearing a black and purple bodysuit, holding the remains of the Zap Cap, "Beastboy," then to a rather large teenager that looked half-man, half-robot, "Cyborg," last was a young girl with long red hair and bright green eyes who was floating a few feet off the ground, "And Starfire. The Teen Titans, my new team."

"When did you cut it with the Big B?" Static asked the younger boy, "Last I heard, you were still under him."

"Well, I got offered to lead the Teen Titans not long ago," Robin replied, "I left Batman to lead them. He's still in Gotham and works with the Justice League often."

"I hate to interrupt," came a high, squeaky voice as one of Mimics splits climbed onto Gear's shoulder, "But I found-" before the split could relay the information, she gasped and disappeared suddenly into a small cloud of smoke.

"Gear! Find her!" Static called to his partner, "Whoever's in that building has Mimic!"

"Who's Mimic?" Robin asked as Backpack began relaying information to Gear, tracking where Mimic's splits had gone and where they had converged, which was where their Mimic would be.

"A girl we teamed up with not too long ago," Static replied, anxiously waiting for Gear to tell them where to go, "It's kinda a new arrangement we fixed up. Gear, got a fix on her?" The blond raised a finger as Backpack beeped, relaying the last of the information.

"Mimic's splits convereged on the fifth floor," Gear answered Static's inquiry, "Someone else is with her...I can't tell who...it's a Bang Baby, and it's giving Mimic a run for her money." Without needing much else, Static and Gear took to the air and, after hearing Robin give orders to the Teen Titans, were soon joined by Starfire and Raven, the two girls easily keeping up with the two boys. As they reached the window to the fifth floor, they heard Raven mumble something before the same black forcefield that had encased Static earlier wrentched the window from the frame, neatly leaving an opening for the four to enter the building.

They stood in the dark for a few moments before the room was suddenly illuminated with a green light. Turning to Starfire, Static and Gear were shocked to find that her fist was glowing green. Raven, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by it and lead the way out of the office and into a long, dark hallway. Before either could ask where Mimic was, Backpack suddenly beeped, leaping off Gear's back and scuttling down the hallway on it's spider-like legs. This time it was Raven and Starfire's turn to be shocked at the sudden activity of what appeared to them to be an inanimate object.

"She's down here!" Gear called, pointing in the direction Backpack had taken off to. Raven and Starfire took to the air, flying above Static and Gear as the two ran down the hallway, following the robotic Backpack. The robot stopped at a door, it's red eye turned towards the four as they made their way down the hall. Static motioned for the others to hold back until he opened the door and saw what was up. It didn't sound like anything was going on in the room, and he didn't want the girls to open fire on Mimic...if she was in the room at all. Slowly, Static inched the door until it swung fully open, allowing them to see fully into the office.

"Mimic!" both Static and Gear let out as they took in the condition of their friend. Currently, the young Hispanic was unconcious and being held in the arms of a teenage boy, looking no older than themselves. His hair was black, the tips dyed a lavender color and spiked on his head. Blue eyes seemed to glow as he looked at Sera, the glimmers of several piercings visible in the half-light Starfire's ignited fist offered. He wore what looked like a black and gold bodysuit that fit his lean body like a glove, a strange armor around his shoulders and a belt around his waist. He was sitting on a desk, one booted foot placed on the desktop, acting as a prop as he held Mimic, cradling her body against his chest.

"Oh, so that's her name..." the boy smirked slightly, his eyes flashing slightly as he looked down at her, "She never had a chance to tell me what she was called...pretty little thing, isn't she?" Static felt his fists clentch at his sides as the boy raised his hand and brushed Mimic's hair away from her slack face, revealing a developing bruise on the side of her face. The Bang Baby then looked back up at them, smirking darkly as he took in Static's reaction. "But I suppose you'd want her back, right? Oh, how terribly rude of me..." The boy stood, holding Mimic against him, "Name's Rip."

Static blinked and he was gone, leaving Mimic laying on the desk. As Gear scanned for any lifesigns in the building, Static moved over to the girl laying on the desk, wanting to make sure Mimic hadn't been harmed any more than the bruise on her face, which made him mad enough to begin with. He sat down on the edge of the desk next to Mimic, brushing a hand against the undamaged cheek, sending a tiny shock through her system. Static felt her flinch under his hand before her eyes opened, blinking in a dazed manner before she focused on who was over her and smiled.

"No sign of Slade." Static almost jumped when he heard Robin's voice talking. He hadn't even noticed when Robin had arrived along with Beast Boy and Cyborg, he'd been to concerned with Mimic's welfare. Standing, Static offered a hand to Mimic, who gladly took it and slid off the desk, taking a moment to smile at Gear who had then arrived alongside them, his scan of the area complete.

"I couldn't even pick up this Rip fellow," Gear muttered as he took in the damage done to Mimic's face, "Wish I had, though..." Gear looked over at Robin, as if suddenly realizing what the masked boy had said, "Who's Slade?" Robin opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a sudden beeping sound. One of the computer monitors in the office suddenly came to life, lighting to show a masked face on the screen, the mask half-gold, half-black, like Rip's outfit had been earlier.

"Slade..." Robin seemed to spit out the name, his eyes narrowing as he took in the face. Static looked and noticed both gloved hands were clentched at Robin's side. Obviously, Robin didn't like this fellow, and if he had anything to do with Rip, Static knew he wouldn't like the man, either. "What do you want now?"

"Is this how you greet me after so long?" the man asked in a tone of voice that told all he didn't take Robin's angry question seriously, "Young Robin, I figured an old friend deserved more than an angrily asked question." Robin flinched as if Slade had dealt him a physical blow, and Static noticed the hands at Robin's sides were shaking slightly, almost undetectable under his cape.

"You're no friend of mine," Robin spat out, voice full of venom, "Why are you targeting this city?"

"Why, the endless supply of power," the smirk could be heard in Slade's voice, "A multitude of young men and women, each possessing an unique power, each waiting to be taught how to properly harness that power. I take it you've met my new apprentice, young Rip?" Slade leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, elbows resting on the armrests, fingers steepled in a way that comically reminded Static of Mr. Burns, "Amazing power Rip has. Interdimensional teleportation, simply amazing. Of course, he needs to be controlled, lead by a steady hand to reach ultimate greatness." Slade's white eyes narrowed slightly. "I am here to teach, Robin."

"I'll bet," Robin replied, same intense hatred hardening his voice, "You're teaching them to become criminals. In the end, they will suffer the same fate as Terra did!" At the mention of this name, Static felt the tension in the room rise as each member of the Titans stiffened slightly, all glaring at the screen with malice.

"Still haven't found a cure for young Terra?" Slade asked, sick amusement now in his voice, "Such a pity, she was becoming quite the talented young apprentice. She would have done well if she only gave control of her powers to me-" Suddenly, the screen was shatted by a chair, Beast Boy holding the back of the chair, eyes narrowed almost to slits as he glared daggers at the shattered screen.

"Whoa..." Static stepped back from the enraged boy, taking Mimic and Gear with him. Apparently, there were a lot of issues Beast Boy had with Slade and this Terra person, and Static knew better than to interfere.

- - - - - - - - -

"So, you guys sticking around?" Static, now in the attire he wore as Virgil, asked Robin. Secret identities had gone out the window since the whole thing with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Virgil was aware that if Batman knew his secret, then so did Robin. Virgil stood in front of the Titans with Mimic, now Serafina, and Gear, who was now Richie. "Seems like this Slade guy's pretty much made himself at home."

"We'll have to," Robin, who was out of costume and simply known as Dick, answered, shrugging slightly, "We can't leave you three to handle it alone. Not that I'm doubting your abilites-" Dick had caught Virgil's rebellious look "-it's simply that we know how Slade works. You'll notice that while he broke into Wayne Enterprises, he actually didn't take anything."

"Yeah, that was weird," Richie spoke up from where he was standing slightly behind Sera, a hand resting on the Hispanic girl's hip lightly, "What kind of robber breaks into a building and doesn't take anything?"

"It wasn't to steal," Dick told them, "It was to get our attention."

"Slade knew we were tracking him," Cyborg explained, the half-robot wearing a hologram to make him appear fully human, "We have been since he suddenly reappeared. He must have heard about the Big Bangs in Dakota, as well as the sudden explosion of meta-human activity, and moved his base of operations here."

"He bends the wills and powers of others to his advantage," Raven added, her hood pulled down to reveal a pale face framed by dark-violet hair, black eyes boring into Virgil's as she spoke, "And he enjoys it."

"That is what happened to Terra," Starfire spoke up, her voice sounding sad as she played with a strand of red hair, "She was Slade's apprentice-"

"He brainwashed her!" Beast Boy suddenly exploded, glaring at Starfire, the small green boy also wearing a hologram to make him appear normal, "Slade brainwashed Terra! Then he used that suit of his to control her when she finally realized what he was doing to her! It wasn't Terra's fault what happened to her! It was Slade's!"

"Erm...if you don't mind me asking," Virgil started uncertainly, gaining a bit of confidence as he felt Sera take and squeeze his hand, "What exactly did happen to Terra?"

"Terra was an honorary Titan," Dick began, "She had the power to control the earth. Rocks, boulders, the very ground itself was hers to control...the thing was, she didn't really have that much control. Slade offered what she sought, and she became what he called an apprentice, answering to his orders. Terra fought against us on Slade's side, until he ordered her to destroy Beast Boy. She couldn't bring herself to do it and...we're not really sure what happened...she ended up turning to stone. We're looking for a way to reanimate her body."

"Hmm..." Virgil smirked as he saw Richie's face take on a contemplative look, knowing that his mind was running a hundred miles an hour, going over various technologies that would animate a stone statue. It seemed impossible to Virgil, who knew that an inanimate object could not be made into an animate one, but apparently Richie was going to give it a try.

"Let Rich take a look at her," Virgil offered, jerking a thumb at his best friend, "His mind is a virtual supercomputer, I'm sure he could process something to help."

"We'll see," Dick nodded, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the brown leather jacket he wore, "In the mean time, we'll do some hunting for Slade. He's in this city somewhere, I know it."

"Well, give us a holler if you need us," Virgil offered his hand, which Dick shook with a nod and a smile. Virgil then waved to the other Titans, "Nice meeting you guys, and it's been a blast, but if we don't get home soon, our parents are gonna fry us for dinner." Smirking at the shocked look that ran across Starfire's face, Virgil lead the two people closest to him down the street and towards their various homes, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Robin and the Teen Titans.

**Angel**: Well, there you go! The first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Believe me, I know that _Static Shock_ and _Teen Titans_ cross-overs aren't exactly original, so I added my own Bang Babies for flavor! I was writing another _Static Shock_ fanfiction where Richie and Virgil actually meet Serafina, but that got lost as soon as I wrapped my mind around this fic! Read and Review, but be nice on the flames...keep them toasty warm, or they might melt my marshmallow-filled ass, okay?


	2. Chapter Two

**Title**: Return of Evil  
**Summary**: A new evil has come to Dakota City, and it's not a Bang Baby. When Static, Gear, and their new partner, Mimic, run into Robin and the Teen Titans, they discover that this evil isn't so new, and that it means to use Dakota's Bang Baby population to take over the world. (_Static Shock/Teen Titans_ x-over; hints of slash)  
**Main Pairing**: Static x Gear x Mimic Secondary: Robin x Starfire (others may rise later)  
**Rating**:M for language, mentions of recreational drugs and sexual innuendos  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Static Shock_ or _Teen Titans_, someone else with a helluva lot more money than I do does, I just invited then over for a sleep-over. Mimic and Rip are mine, though, so hands off!  
**Notes**: Mimic is a character I created specifically for this story. Her powers consist of being able to copy the powers of other meta-humans/mutants/aliens she touches. Kinda like the Leech, except in Mimic's case, the "donor" gets to keep their powers. The powers she possesses in this story are: telepathy/telekinesis, "splitting" (or being able to split into several miniature versions of herself), and shrinking (making herself smaller). Rip is a bad Bang Baby that Slade recruits in the story, his power being inter-dimensional teleportation.  
**Timeline**: Virgil, Richie, Sera, and Rip are all 17. Beginning of the story takes place just after the end of Virgil, Sera, and Richie's junior year. 

**Chapter Two -**Questions with a Side of Shopping

"It seems that this Slade fellow is going after some rather high tech companies," Richie said as his eyes zoomed over the computer screen he was currently looking at, "According to this, three branches of Wayne Enterprises were hit not too long before the one in Dakota was." The blond leaned back in his chair, looking over his glasses at Dick, who was looking over his shoulder at the screen, "Think Slade knows who Batman is? Could be why he's limited his attacks to W.E."

"If he does know, he's never mentioned it," Dick replied, still staring at the screen. Three branches? How in the hell had he missed this? "Of course, it could be a possibility. Slade has resources we don't know about." Dick's hand tightened on the back of Richie's computer chair, his eyes narrowing at the screen. How in the world had they not noticed three brances of W.E. being robbed? More importantly, why hadn't Bruce stopped him, or even said anything about him? Though he was leading his own team now, Dick kept in contact with his mentor, the two often exchanging information about various criminals and crime rings that might be effecting what areas.

"Obviously, this guy's good," Virgil commented as he leaned against Richie's desk, arms folded over his chest, "If he's succeeded at robbing three Wayne Enterprises branches." He then took out a small communicator, looking over at Dick, "Does Batman know about these robberies?" Dick felt his eyes widen slightly, it was as if Virgil had read his mind.

"No," he shook his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "If he does, he hasn't said anything to me about it." Dick arched an eyebrow at the communicator Virgil held, it wasn't the one Bruce had given the boy, so who's was it?

"Think we should?" Richie looked over at Virgil, who shrugged, "I mean, we are only supposed to use that in extreme emergencies, you know." Virgil looked down at the communicator with an uncertain look on his face, then looked over at Richie.

"Well, isn't some madman trying to take over Dakota an emergency?" Virgil questioned Richie, "Anyway, last time we checked, Batman was currently working with Superman on some project...I think it was building another Watch Tower or something..." Dick felt his eyes widen...that communicator was for the Justice League! How did these two get one? Sure, the Titans had an uplink to the Tower, in case they needed to use the supercomputer or needed some back-up for a problem, but, as far as he knew, no other teenage team was linked with the League.

"Maybe..." Richie didn't sound certain, then shrugged, "Ah, hell, we might as well tell Bruce, no reason to leave him in the dark about these robberies." The blond then looked around slowly, then down at the watch on his wrist. "Speaking of emergencies, where are the others?" More importantly, where was Sera? Since Rip had shown such an interest in her, Richie felt uneasy about her being out by herself.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are investigating the W.E. building," Dick replied, "And I believe your friend Sera was going to take Starfire and Raven to the mall. Starfire seemed especially interested in seeing how the shopping was in Dakota." Virgil couldn't help but smile at that. Sounded like Sera was really hitting it off with the two girls. She needed more female friends around, since Shenice had moved away with her parents overseas to work on a new project.

"What...exactly is the relationship between you three?" the question brought Virgil out of his thoughts. Blinking slightly, he looked at Dick quizzically, which made the black-haired boy roll his eyes slightly. "You three seem close...I was just wondering how close you were."

"Pretty close," Richie shrugged, shifting slightly in his chair, looking just as nervous as Virgil felt. They hadn't really revealed to anybody that the three of them were together intimately, and they knew that it wasn't the most accepted type of relationship, but Dick seemed like the type not to judge people. "We kinda bonded after we saved Sera from the Meta Breed."

"Meta Breed?" Dick arched an eyebrow at the name of Gear and Static's arch-rivals gang.

"A gang of metahumans," Richie explained, "Sera used to be a member. She didn't know that they were robbing places, and when she found out, she left. Her leaving didn't sit well with the Meta Breed's leader, Ebon. Ebon believed Sera to basically be his property since she'd come to him for protection. We offered our base for her to hide in, but now she fights with us against Ebon."

"Well, I'm certainly glad she switched sides," Dick smiled. He could guess just how close the three were, but it didn't bother him in the least, he supposed it came with the territory of being around four very unusual people. Dick had come to accept anything as normal. Sera was a very nice girl and she complimented both Virgil and Richie rather well. Out-going to balance out Richie's shyness, yet she kept a cool head, which balanced out Virgil's brash personality. Dick only hoped that the group worked out for the best, but he had a feeling it would. Both boys had showed an almost-fierce protectiveness when Rip had the girl, and had shown a marked interest in her.

As if on cue, the door opened to admit an excited Starfire, hair adorned with the hairclips she never seemed to have enough of, followed by a normally-stoic Raven and an exhausted Serafina who immediately flopped down on the bed. Virgil moved from standing behind Richie and sat down next to her, causing Sera to roll over so she was using his lap as a pillow. Dick couldn't help but chuckle, Starfire would be rather enthusiastic about shopping and often forgot that regular humans didn't have quite the stamina she had.

"Look, Robin!" Starfire cried, excitedly, forgetting to call him by his normal name when he was out of uniform. There were so few occasions in which he was out of uniform that he supposed the alien girl had forgotten his name entirely. "I have obtained several new Earth hair ornaments!" She showed him the bag she was holding, which was filled with both hairclips and the packaging from the ones she was currently wearing in her hair. "Shall we adorn your hair with these Earth hair ornaments?" Dick glared at Virgil as the other boy snorted softly, trying not to laugh.

"No, thanks, Starfire," Dick told the girl, raising a hand to stop her from clipping one onto his hair, "But I think Beast Boy might like to..." At this, he heard Richie start chuckling, his eyes narrowed at the blond boy, who shrugged helplessly before he turned away, shoulder shaking in an effort to keep his laugher to himself.

"Have they found anything yet?" Raven asked,keeping away from Starfire in case the alien, who was currently trying to clip more decorations into her red hair, decided to try to get them on Raven's hair. Dick blinked a bit, then shook his head slowly.

"They haven't reported back yet," he told the gothic girl, "I'm beginning to get worried." As if another cue had sounded, the Titans communicator clipped to Dick's belt gave a small beep. He took it in his hand, flipping it open and looking at Cyborg's image on the screen. "Find anything?"

"No, this Rip guy didn't leave one single hint behind," Cyborg frowned, "Beast Boy couldn't even pick up a scent from him. It's as if he was never here, but we all saw him. He's good...very good. We might have to get some extra help tracking him down." Dick nodded at this and told Cyborg ro report back to the gas station base they were currently residing in until they could find Slade or some evidence that he had left Dakota behind for another goal. Richie was just glad that the gas station base had been fitted with a bed and chairs for when Serafina was using it as a hiding spot when she was running from Ebon. Speaking of Ebon...

"Virg," Richie called the attention of the other teen, who was currently occupied with combing his fingers through Sera's hair, "I just thought of something...something bad..." This brought Sera's attention to what he was saying, as well as Dick, Starfire, and Raven's. Clearing his throat nervously, for he wasn't used to talking to so many people, Richie went on, "What if this Slade guy decides to get the Meta Breed to tag up with him? Ebon's bad just by himself...but give him direction..."

"And he'll be a disaster..." Virgil frowned at the thought, wondering why they hadn't realized the hidden danger in Slade recruiting the Bang Babies. Not to mention that Ebon knew who Mimic was and, through putting the pieces together, knew who Static and Gear were. If he revealed this to Slade, their entire families might be in danger. "Richie," Virgil looked up at the blond, "I think we do need to call the Justice League. If Slade gets his hands on Ebon, he'll know who we are...and our families will be in danger...we might have to get the JL to keep them in the Watchtower until we can find Slade and stop him."

"I was just thinking that," Richie replied, turning back to his computer screen, typing on the keyboard furiously at the thought of Slade touching his mother...his father was another story, the lazy drunk had taken to hitting his son when he was frustrated, but his mother...his mother was the most important person in his life, taking second only to Virgil and Serafina. He'd be damned if Slade was going to hurt her.

"So we are going to a League?" Starfire asked in a confused voice, "Is it a bowling league? Or maybe the league of hitting small balls with long sticks?" The others groaned slightly, this was going to be a lot for the alien, as well as all of them, to absorb.

**Angel**: And Chapter Two! A little shorter than Chapter One, but I wanted to save the discussion with the Justice League for the next chapter, I also couldn't resist ending this chapter with a bit of Starfire's clueless questions. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Return of Evil  
**Summary**: A new evil has come to Dakota City, and it's not a Bang Baby. When Static, Gear, and their new partner, Mimic, run into Robin and the Teen Titans, they discover that this evil isn't so new, and that it means to use Dakota's Bang Baby population to take over the world. (_Static Shock/Teen Titans_ x-over; hints of slash)  
**Main Pairing**: Static x Gear x Mimic Secondary: Robin x Starfire (others may rise later)  
**Rating**: M for language, mentions of recreational drugs and sexual innuendos  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Static Shock_ or _Teen Titans_, someone else with a helluva lot more money than I do does, I just invited then over for a sleep-over. Mimic and Rip are mine, though, so hands off!  
**Notes**: Mimic is a character I created specifically for this story. Her powers consist of being able to copy the powers of other meta-humans/mutants/aliens she touches. Kinda like the Leech, except in Mimic's case, the "donor" gets to keep their powers. The powers she possesses in this story are: telepathy/telekinesis, "splitting" (or being able to split into several miniature versions of herself), and shrinking (making herself smaller). Rip is a bad Bang Baby that Slade recruits in the story, his power being inter-dimensional teleportation.  
**Timeline**: Virgil, Richie, Sera, and Rip are all 17. Beginning of the story takes place just after the end of Virgil, Sera, and Richie's junior year.

**Chapter Three – **We're in the Big Leagues Now

"So this man Slade is recruiting Bang Babies in the city?" Wonder Woman asked after Richie had gotten done explaining the situation to the female leader of the Justice League. Though the two knew there seemed to be no real leader, she and Superman came as close as they could see as being the leaders. The teens hadn't bothered to change into their costumes. After the whole thing with Brainiac, they knew that the band of superheroes knew their identities so, like with the Titans, there was no need for costumes.

"Yeah," Richie continued, trying really hard not to show how nervous he was speaking to someone from the League. Though they had been on good terms with the League for a while, he still found it unbelievable that he could talk to them. Hell, a few years ago, he had hero-worshipped the League and had never imagined he would get to work with them. "And there's a good chance he'll try to recruit members of the Meta Breed. They're dangerous enough without a mastermind to direct them."

"Not to mention they know who we are," Virgil added, "If Slade finds out, we're afraid for our families. They could be in serious danger." Sera, who was standing behind Virgil, reached forward and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. She had no family to speak of. When her father found out she was a Bang Baby, he had kicked her out. She could care less if something happened to him. But Virgil and Richie had people they cared about and needed protection for, and for that reason, she hoped the League would help them.

"This is serious," Wonder Woman agreed with the two, "We've had a few dealings with Slade in the past, and we know what he's capable of." Dick arched an eyebrow at this. Another thing that was being kept from him. They had been fighting Slade for a long time now, shouldn't they have had access to whatever information the League had on Slade? Granted, he had never contacted them about Slade, but if they had been watching, wouldn't they have given them any information to defeat a common enemy? He didn't need help fighting Slade. He and the Titans could handle Slade.

"We can handle Slade," Virgil said, echoing what Dick had just been thinking, "We just want some kind of protection for our families." Richie resisted the urge to look over his shoulder. Virgil certainly wasn't nervous about talking to Wonder Woman.

"And any information you have on Slade," Dick added to the requests, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at Wonder Woman. If they were going to go after Slade, any and all information could prove useful.

"Understandable," she nodded at the three teens, the barest smirk on her face. These kids were certainly coming into their own. "Virgil, Richie, we can place your families under protective custody." Her eyes moved to Sera, silently asking if there was anybody she needed protected. Mimic shook her head, her hand still holding onto Virgil's. She didn't have anybody who needed protecting. All she needed she had right here with her. "And we'll send the information we have on Slade to your computer." Her eyes moved from the screen for a moment, then returned her attention back to them. "I'm sending Flash and Green Lantern to get your families." She smiled a bit. "You might want to go and inform them of what's going on."

"Damn, forgot about that," Virgil softly cursed. His father knew his identity, but Sharon didn't. She was going to have a fit, especially when it came time for the Justice League to come and make her disappear until they could stop Slade.

"We'll check in regularly," Richie reassured Wonder Woman before closing the communication link. The blonde swiveled around in his chair and looked at Virgil and Sera. He was a little terrified about telling his parents that he was the superhero crime fighter known as Gear. His father barely tolerated his friendship with Virgil, what would happen when he found out his own son was a Bang Baby? Sera seemed to sense his fears because she reached forward with her other hand and laid it on Richie's shoulder.

"I'll go with you," she told him, then looked at Virgil, "It'd probably be best if I did. I don't want Richie to be alone when he tells his dad." Virgil smiled and nodded, agreeing with the girl. Richie's dad had the worst temper at the best of times. Sera could, at least, get Richie out quickly if there was a need to. They had a back-up plan always in place since Sera acquired and perfected her telepathic gifts: if Richie's dad found out about his identity and became violent, Sera was to wipe his mind, and she would do it now if the man got too angry.

"Then I'll see you two when we're done," Virgil nodded at the two, hugging them to him. Both Sera and Richie returned the hug, wrapping arms around each other as well as Virgil. He was worried about them going to Richie's house, worried that something might go wrong. He had just found Sera and realized how he felt for Richie, any sign that he might potentially lose them brought out this worry and sadness. Eventually, however, he had to let them go so they could work on protecting their families from Slade.

"Don't worry about us," Sera reassured Virgil, "We're two super-powered teenagers. What can one man do to us?" Virgil had to chuckle at that. Yes, there were times when his concern for them caused him to forget that he was also talking to Gear and Mimic, two superheroes who had proven themselves time and time again in the field. Of course, they constantly reminded him of that fact. "I'm more worried about Sharon's reaction. Just make sure there's not anything within reach that isn't bolted down." She smiled and waved at the others. "We'll see you guys in a bit." Her and Richie joined hands and disappeared out the door.

"Raven," Robin looked at the pale girl, "Go with them." She arched an eyebrow at her leader. "Rip showed a marked interest in Sera. If he tries to attack again, it's easier for you to get them out and keep Rip from teleporting her away." Virgil sucked in a breath. He hadn't thought of Rip coming after Sera. But he knew he had to let Raven help. He had to go and tell his parents what was going on.

"YOU'RE _WHAT_?!"

Virgil winced at his sister's shouted questions. He had just told them what was going on and, while his dad was definitely not okay with leaving while his son battled some deranged sociopath, had taken the news a lot better than Sharon had. The oldest of the Hawkins children was currently standing over her younger brother with her hands on her hips, looking as if she was about to tear into him for daring to keep his identity a secret from her, never mind the fact that Sharon had once, very loudly, expressed her displeasure had Bang Babies after the car had been destroyed. That gave Virgil a good reason to keep the fact that he was Static Shock a secret from his sister.

"I told you," Virgil sighed softly, having expected this reaction from her, "I'm Static Shock. You want me to shock you or something to prove it? I'll gladly do it." He had already shown her the metal disc he used for flying and had floated it around for her. Sharon could be so thick when she was being presented with new and shocking news.

"You knew this the whole time?" Sharon then turned on their father, "And you're okay with him running around the city, blasting bad guys and putting himself into all kinds of danger?"

"As if I could stop him," Robert calmly replied, "Your brother was given a gift and has chosen to use it for good. I can't argue with that or try to stop him." Robert then turned to Virgil. "However, I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of sitting in some safe house when you're here fighting this Slade character."

"Dad, I told you," Virgil answered, "I'm going to have Sera and Richie with me along with the Teen Titans. The Justice League is giving us back-up in case we need it, but we can't really have everyone running around down here trying to catch Slade. I'm going to be fine."

"Do Richie and Sera's parents know about this?" Robert asked his son.

"She and Richie have gone to his house to tell his," Virgil informed him, "But Sera's dad kicked her out when he found out she was a Bang Baby. She's been staying at our base since then." He smiled and shrugged. "Nobody's said anything about her not living at home yet, so we can only assume we're the only ones who know she's living by herself."

"Still…" Robert had to pause for a moment. He wasn't so blind to his son's behavior that he didn't see how he was around the girl, but he couldn't let her stay at a gas station. "Once this is all over, you have her come here. She can stay in the guest room." He gave his son a pointed look that made Virgil look a touch sheepish. He knew what his dad meant. He wasn't allowed in Sera's room and she wasn't allowed in his. Didn't bother him none, since they had the gas station.

"Wait a minute," Sharon held her hands up, then glared at her father, "You're gonna let him stay here? You're gonna let him and Richie and Sera fight? This is a job for grown-ups, not teenage kids."

"Sharon, you don't get it, do you?" Virgil stood up and looked calmly at his sister, "All those times you saw Static Shock on TV. All those times you saw him fight Bang Babies, get beat up, fall down before picking himself up and winning the day. All of those times, it was me. I was the one fighting those Bang Babies. I was the one getting beat up and falling down. And Richie and Sera have been by my side for a lot of those fights. We've already fought and proven ourselves to the likes of the Justice League. Like it or not, Sharon, we're not kids. We're superheroes."

"But this…it's different," Sharon tried to argue.

"Not really," Virgil shrugged, "The only difference is that you know who I am now. I was Static Shock and Virgil Hawkins before, I'm still Static Shock and Virgil Hawkins now. I'll be fine Sharon, but you two won't be if Slade decides to attack you to get to me. I want you both safe, and the best safety is in the Watch Tower." Sharon went to make another argument, but Robert raised his hand and placed it on her arm, stilling any further words to come from her. All Sharon could do now was swallow hard and nod.

"Virgil," the family turned and looked towards the door at the voice. There stood the suited figure of John Stewart, otherwise known as the Green Lantern, along with Sera and Richie, who was sporting a bruise to his jaw. He offered Virgil a reassuring grin when he saw the look on Virgil's face at the developing bruise. Yeah, his dad had managed to get one lick in before Sera stopped him. She hadn't wiped his mind, but one good blast was enough to knock him out cold. He was currently in the transport that would take them to the teleporter that would get them to the Tower.

"I guess this means you're ready?" Virgil asked and John nodded. He turned to his father and sister. "Guys, please go. I'd do a lot better getting this guy if I know you guys are safe." It was bad enough that he knew he couldn't send Sera and Richie off to safety…but he could send Robert and Sharon. "If you're here, I'd be distracted trying to protect you."

"Be safe, son," Robert hugged Virgil, "And know I'm proud of you."

"I know, Pops," Virgil smiled.

"You're crazy for doing this," Sharon huffed, then suddenly hugged her brother, "Be careful, stupid. If you get hurt, I'll kill you."

"Then I'll have to make sure not to get hurt," he chuckled softly, then stepped back, "Go with John. They'll supply everything you need at the Watch Tower."

"Come with me, Mr. Hawkins, Miss Hawkins," John said, motioning for the two to follow him. They gave Virgil another hug, then each gave one to Sera and Richie before they moved to follow John out to the transport. As they left, Sera took once side, clasping his hand, while Richie took the other. While they each had issues with their respective families, they both knew Virgil's family was very close and how it must be hurting him to see them go. Even if it was for their own good.

**Angel:** I liiiiiive! Yes, I know it's been a very, very, very long time since I upated this story, but I honestly didn't have the muse until just recently. I really hope you enjoyed this, as I plan on getting more chapters out later. I'd like to finish this one before my muse decides it's time for another long vacation. And, don't worry, there will be some action in the next few chapters as Slade begins recruiting more Bang Babies to his cause.


End file.
